


Feelings

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotions, Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: I remember during those early teen years constantly struggling with myself and how one day I would be a calm, gentle young woman and the next I would be this wild, exploratory, loud teenager. I assumed this was just “being a teenager” and hated myself for it.





	Feelings

Sometimes fine; sometimes mixed up  
Why can’t I just be young?  
Sometimes fine; love the time.  
Sometimes confused  
Wishing for when I was simple and calm.

Put me into a bottle, mix me up a bit  
Pour out my feelings and hope to find  
Someone sweet and gentle and meek.  
Shocked to find someone  
Harsh and loud and strong.

Imagination that runs wild  
Abandoning boring every day  
In favor of adventure.  
Imagination ran too wild  
Forgetting how to live  
In boring every day.

Sometime fine; ride on breezes of joy.  
Sometimes confused; tossed on waves of nostalgia  
I try so hard; I can’t find myself

Put me into a bottle, mix me up a bit  
Pour out my feelings and hope to find  
Someone strong and stubborn and mature.  
Shocked to find someone  
Meek and scared and silent.

 

Why can’t I be content with  
What’s right in front of me  
Who I am right now  
Why can’t I be exactly who you want to see?

Mixed up.  
Torn apart.  
Feelings.


End file.
